sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris the Animal
Boris the Animal (or just Boris) is the main antagonist of the 2012 sci-fi action film Men in Black 3. He is an intergalactic serial killer, and the only known individual of the Boglodites, a rogue alien race that feeds on the resources of other planets to survive. Boris is the arch-enemy of Agent K, as he shot off his left arm and caused the extinction of his species on July 16, 1969, and seeks to kill him for revenge and undo the past as well. Background Personality Boris is a violent and murderous psychopath who has very little or no regard for alien or human life, and kills anyone who gets in his way, or just for his own amusement, even if they help him (making him seem heartless and ungrateful). An example of this is when he kills Obidiah Price, another prisoner, instead of keeping his promise to help him escape, too, indicating that he is also dishonest. The only creature Boris truly cares for is his pet "The Weasel", a small arachnid-like creature living inside his hands, who shoots out Boris's deadly spike projectiles. Boris is always very short-fused and temperamental, and this is evidenced when he snaps "IT'S JUST BORIS!" whenever someone calls him "Boris the Animal". Boris is also extremely aggressive, even his sense of humor is aggressive: He threatens to tear a hippie's hand off when he reaches out to touch Boris's motorcycle, causing his girlfriend to encourage him to make love, not war, while holding out a flower to him; Boris says that he prefers to do both, causing the two to laugh, and Boris, in response, laughs evilly at them before riding off. He is very intelligent as well, as his defeat at the hands of Agent K in the past helped him to learn from his mistakes. Boris is shown to be failure-intolerant when his past self angrily berates his future self for his failures. Finally, Boris is very arrogant and defiant (indicated when he says "Let's agree to disagree.", which he usually says when he is told that things aren't going to go his way), and his arrogance is what leads to his second defeat and ultimately his demise. History In July 1969, Boris comes to Earth to search for Griffin the Archanan, who possesses the ArcNet defense system, which is the only thing that can stop the Boglodites from invading the planet. He first visits Coney Island to interrogate Roman the Fabulist, an alien disguised as a fortune teller, on July 15th and kills him, and then attacks The Factory, Andy Warhol’s studio. On July 16th, at Cape Canaveral, Florida, Boris's plans are thwarted by Agent K, who shoots off his left arm and arrests him (instead of killing him) and deploys the ArcNet, resulting in the Boglodites' extinction. This causes Boris to develop a vengeful hatred of K. Development For Men in Black 3, Barry Sonnenfeld came up with the idea of a long-standing villain targeting the protagonist's closest friend. Thus, he came up with the concept of Boris the Animal. For Jemaine Clement, the actor who portrays Boris, the trickiest part was where Boris's future counterpart meets up with his past counterpart, as he had to do two sets of lines for his character(s). He also felt that the best part of the role was that he was like his own henchman. Behind the scenes, for Boris's future counterpart, Jemaine wore a long blue glove on his left arm, which was digitally removed for the film. Physical Appearance Boris is a burly, muscular humanoid alien. His face has insect-leg-like features that can uncurl and expand when he's shocked or angry. His future counterpart wears dark brown-grey colored clothes, and has a mechanical stump on his shot-off left arm. Boris's past counterpart wears a yellow-beige jacket along with tan pants, and also wears sunglasses to hide his invisible tube-like eyes. Role in the film After being imprisoned for more than 40 years, Boris breaks out of LunarMax Prison (on the moon), with the help of his girlfriend, Lilly Poisson, in 2012, and goes to Earth to exact revenge on K. He attempts to kill K at a Chinese restaurant with the help of several assassins disguised as typical patrons. K, with the help of his partner, Agent J, eliminates the assassins, and goes up to the roof, where Boris ambushes him. Fortunately, J appears just as Boris is about to attack K, and the two agents use the door as a shield against Boris's spikes; Boris knocks them off the roof, but the door breaks their fall. He then tells K that he's "already dead", and goes back in time to July 1969 to kill K's younger self. By doing so, the ArcNet isn't deployed, putting the planet in danger. Agent J is forced to go back in time to save his partner and the world by killing Boris's younger self before his future counterpart even arrives; he first goes to Coney Island to intercept Boris and save Roman, but arrives too late and is caught by the 1969 Agent K, who he teams up with after explaining who he is. Agent J next attempts to kill Boris at The Factory, but he escapes. They track down Griffin at Shea Stadium, where he is watching a future Mets game. Boris suddenly captures him; thankfully, J and K are able to rescue Griffin. Unfortunately, J once again fails to kill Boris, who escapes. Meanwhile, Future Boris arrives and meets up with Past Boris at an abandoned hotel; he explains who he is and what will happen to his past self in the future and convinces him that they'll have the upper hand if they work together. Future Boris and Past Boris ambush Agent J and Agent K as they ascend the launch tower at Cape Canaveral. A final battle to determine the fate of the Earth ensues. Agent J taunts Future Boris by calling him "Boris the Animal", aggravating him, and uses his time-travel device to dodge Boris's attacks, much to his disbelief, and punches him in the face, knocking him off the tower. While J is dealing with Future Boris, Past Boris gets his hands on the ArcNet; as he gloats over his victory, Agent K shoots the pipes of liquid nitrogen, freezing Past Boris's left arm, and then shoots it off, causing him to fall off the tower, too. He then attaches the ArcNet to the Apollo 11 rocket, moments before it takes off. The agents use ziplines to return the beach, as the rocket's exhaust incinerates Future Boris, killing him. As Agent K thanks Colonel James Darrel Edwards II, Agent J's father, Past Boris appears from the door leading to the launch site and attempts to kill K in a fury, killing the colonel instead. He goads K to arrest him so that he can attempt to start the cycle again, but K, going with his better judgment and not wanting to make the same mistake again, kills Boris, putting an end to the Boglodites for good. This is confirmed when J asks K about the Boglodites at a diner back in the restored 2012, where he responds that they have been extinct for 40 years. Trivia *Boris the Animal is, without a doubt, one of Sony's most evil villains, along with Serleena (another Men in Black villain), Eli Raphelson, Vigo the Carpathian, General O'Connor, and Grigori Efimovich Rasputin. *Boris's goals are similar to those of Edgar the Bug and Serleena. *Boris the Animal was originally called Yaz, which was the name of the villain in early script drafts for the first Men in Black film. *Unlike other main villains in the movies, Boris doesn't fight J or K in his true form, in fact, his true form only appears for a second onscreen before K destroys him. *Sacha Baron Cohen was considered for the role. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Men in Black Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Main Characters Category:Murderers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Monsters Category:Criminals Category:Men in Black Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Prisoners Category:Serial Killers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Men in Black Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Live-Action Characters